Captain Baron Theodore McVikor
Character Outline Captain Baron Theodore O'Vikor 'is a Pirate captain of the fictional and infamous ship ''Diabolito. He's a character created by unpopular comic artist Aedan Apt for the comic Vampire's Kiss . He's of Irish decent and dreams of making it big selling exotic teas stolen from nearby merchant ships. Though he had been a Slayer, this is a derogatory term as Slayers are meant to slay more then just Vampires, before leaving his town port when he was 14. Only the previous captain of the ship Diabolito knows of Baron's importantance as a Slayer as she too had become an Ex-Slayer. However, his life's destination is thrown off track when he meets a Vampire named Sir Amias Demrick, whom at first he thinks is a female. Much to his demise Amias ends up being a man. Though for most men this would make them shake in their boots, Baron is fine with this and has vowed to woo Amias if it takes him his entire mortal life time. Appearance Baron's infamous long red haired braid has earned him many looks from both genders as well as several nicknames. He has a goatee the same shade of red as his hair. He has tattoos all over his arms, legs, back and growing on his chest. This isn't a slayer ability but rather strange taste in artistic cultures throughout the fictional Earth world. He wears your typical pirate clothing, the white shirt, a big deep green pirate coat with silver details, black tattered pants that tuck into his pirate boots and steel plating over the toes on the boots. He won't mention what that protects him from and no one asks. He wears a giant captain's hat with three or more feathers as he finds new ones and replaces the feathers often. He carries his gun in a holster around his right leg and his cutlass in a sheath attached to his belt on the left side. Personality Captain Baron Theodore O'Vikor is a womanizer who loves to drink and pillage only the most exotic of teas (which he doesn't drink). He loves only what he can posess and that often isn't enough. He does love his pet fruit bat, Mr Sniffles to an excessive degree threatening to kill anyone who made idle threats to the bat. He does love beautiful things, more so women and whiskey then anything else. He does visit his homeland every year to pay tribute to the relatives he's lost by playing his fiddle. Baron's often very secretive although very pasionate with those he loves, he does tend to keep far too many things to himself. In battle he's cold hearted and gets down to business. He uses tactics generated by the previous captain of his ship to help him battle the Vampires that want him dead and the Slayers that hunger for vengence from his declaration of independance from their kind. Baron is generally hard to please and refers to his crew as "Ya uncouth Ballbegs!" which is basically a negative term. It's a shame his crew is mostly English and Spanish twits. Despite his strong and demanding rough demeaner, Baron does have softer sides which he shows to Mr Sniffles and has promised to show it to Amias when Amias decides to reciprocate his feelings. History Before becoming a Pirate, Baron had grown up with 13 brothers and sisters with his parents. He had grown up until the age of 14 within a village of Slayers. At a young age Baron was taught how to play the violin. As many pirates found this a sign of nobility, his village was very strict on learning Irish tunes and since Baron refused to take part in the dancing, he had to learn to play the music. Every year the Slayers had a celebration of independance and thanked the gods for their freedom. Slayers, at a young age, are shown what they do to Vampires and other creatures so that the children are able to defend themselves when the time came. Regardless of age restraints. Baron had always been disgusted with their methods and found them far too gruesome if not barbaric. Unfortunately a higher ranked Vampire had found their small port town and brutally murdered everyone in the village and had taken everyone's heads. Baron had returned home at 17 from a long journey as a deck hand for several pirate ships to witness the death of his entire village. Enraged, he burried every body he could find. Keeping his family next to their potato farm. He visits their graves every year to play their favorite song on his fiddle. Baron had also been romantically involved with his former captain, Spider. Even though she mentions she had just been interested in his drive. The boy is one hell of a kisser. Baron had been her bed partner for many years after until his 23rd birthday where she had given him her ship and retired to a remote island. Baron has always been the guinea pig of her experiements and often uses them in battle which helps him with speed, strength or other. Powers and Abilities '''Skilled Marksman: Baron is very good at shooting, since he was trained by his previous captain, Spider. Slayer: All Slayers have a remarkable smell that lures in Vampires as well as some other creatures. It has been said that Slayer's blood is the key to reproduction in Vampires. Guinea Pig: Baron tests out a multitude of potions, needles, weapons and many other battle tactics given to him by Spider, who was once a scientist. Skilled Swordsman: Although Baron prefers the alternative, guns, he has used his sword on several occasions to make things "fair" for the lower leveled creatures intending to kill him. Gallery ' Baron and his Tattoos.jpg|Baron and his tattoos|link=http://grimsonlime.deviantart.com/gallery/37508426#/d51xg0c BARON Character Sheet.jpg|Baron's Information Page|link=http://grimsonlime.deviantart.com/gallery/37508426#/d51xfnv baron_mcvikor_by_grim_away-d3e9d7c.jpg|Baron's Colors|link=http://grimsonlime.deviantart.com/gallery/37508426#/d51xh4t sexybaron.jpg|Baron with more of his tattoos|link=http://grimsonlime.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d52c4gw ChibiBaron.jpg|A Chibi Baron ' References Category:Original Character